Red vs Blue vs Gundam
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: This is not a story but a question
1. Question

**Hello everyone this is just a question on what would happen if the Reds (Along with Donut and Lopez) and the Blues (Along with Doc) from season eleven were sent to one of the Gundam universes and what would happen?**

**The list of the Gundams are right here.**

**Gundam SEED**

**Gundam UC**

**Gundam Wing**

**or Gundam 00**

**which one do you choose for the RvB crew and do you think they should be able to pilot a mobile suit?**

**This will last until May 30th 2014 where the scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	2. Update 1

**Hello and this is an update. Due to some requests I will be adding Freckles but he will remain in the Mantis for most of the story and I will also add Felix because of the PM requests.**

**This is the current rating for which Gundam it will be.**

**Gundam SEED: 1 (Third)**

**Gundam UC: 0 (Last)**

**Gundam Wing: 2 (Second)**

**or Gundam 00: 3 (First)**

**Well that is the update so keep the reviews and PM's coming and remember that t****his will last until May 30th 2014 where the final scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	3. Message and update

**Hello again and this is an update for the Red vs blue and Gundam crossover. Due to some people trying to persuade me through PM's I am just going to mark them for which Gundam series they choose so everyone who reads this remember that I will not be persuaded into choosing which of the four Gundam series to write. If you try to persuade me I will just mark it as a single point for which Gundam series.**

**Also because of requests from 12 PM senders I am going to de-age both the reds, blues, and Felix because the reaction skills are much more skilled at a young age and also to other PM senders I will say that the reds, blues, and Felix wont know how to pilot mobile suits at first but they will through simulations and I am thinking if I should have Freckles control a mobile suit.**

**This is the current rating for which Gundam it will be.**

**Gundam SEED: 9 (tied)**

**Gundam UC: 6 (second)**

**Gundam Wing: 5 (last)**

**or Gundam 00: 9 (tied)**

**Well that is the update so keep the reviews and PM's coming and remember that t****his will last until May 30th 2014 where the final scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	4. Preview

**Hello again and this is an update for the Red vs blue and Gundam crossover. I just wish to let everyone know that this chapter will have a sample on how the story will start for all 4 at the beginning and how they will arrive. Remember that the Blood Gulchers traveled around the galaxy and through time so who isn't to say that they have find a way to another dimension. Remember that these are the Reds and Blues we're talking about and most of the things don't even make sense or seem possible or physically possible but that didn't stop Tex from beating a man to death with his skull or smash through several walls. This is the preview.**

In the middle of a canyon that is covered with remains of a crashed ship located on an unknown planet in the middle of nowhere was a small group of men in different colored armor standing off against a large amount of soldiers wearing white armor. The men wearing the multi colored armor were known simply as the reds and the blues or as some would like to call them either the Blood Gulchers or the Blood Gulch crew along with 2 combat AI fighting each other and two mercenaries with one fighting with the Blood Gulchers while the other was fighting with the soldiers in white armor. The soldiers standing in front of the reds and blues were known simply as the Federal Army of Chorus with all of them armed with full automatic assault rifles.

The leader of the Federal Army was a mercenary who as many say calls himself by the name of his armor. The man Locus wore black armor with sage green highlights and was armed with a sniper rifle and a SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon).

Most of the reds and blues wore the same type of armor which was Mark VI armor but the mercenary wore different armor which consisted of a soldier chest piece, scout helmet, and Venator shoulder pads with different gauntlets and legs.

Armed with mainly a shotgun was a man wearing red armor that covered him from head to toe with a gold visor. This was Sarge the leader of the Red team.

A soldier wearing orange armor with a three burst combat rifle was Dexter Grif.

Standing next to Grif was a soldier wearing maroon colored armor while also armed with a three burst combat rifle. This was Dick Simmons.

Like the two other soldiers armed with a three burst combat rifle was former Project Freelancer agent Washington wearing black armor with some yellow highlights.

Standing with the reds wearing Pink armor "Its lightish-red!" Hey don't break the fourth wall you idiot! Anyway wearing the pink armor was Franklin Donut armed with a three burst combat rifle.

The mercenary standing with the two teams armed with a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) wearing black and orange armor was known simply as Felix.

A soldier wearing aqua colored armor with an energy sword hilt on his hip and armed with a DMR was Lavernius Tucker.

Another soldier wearing blue armor and armed with a full automatic assault rifle wearing the same armor as the others though he wore a different helmet which was actually a Mark V helmet. This was Michael J. Caboose.

The two combat AI fighting each other were using Mantis class assault mechs with one being damaged while the other wasn't as much.

The one in the damaged Mantis was a Red team built robot AI called Lopez 2.0 or as the reds call him Dos.0 even though he wanted to kill them while the one controlling the second Mantis was the AI that Caboose called Freckles.

The two groups stood there in silence waiting for one to make the move.

**"ENGAGING TARGET."** Freckles says in a mechanical voice as Washington rose his rifle and took the shot sending three bullets into the face of a Federal soldier which then spark the battle. The Federal army opens fire.

"Get to cover!" Wash shouted as he charges forwards, and the Blood Gulch crew do the same. Grif takes cover behind a metal barricade and opens fire. Tucker moves behind the barricade and prepares to engage. Simmons and Sarge dart behind the Scorpion tank, firing their weapons. The Federal Army soldiers rush forward, while Locus cloaks himself. Meanwhile, Freckles and Lopez 2.0 are engaged in their own battle. Freckles fires a rocket, but Lopez 2.0 ducks, the rocket sailing over his head.

"(Missed bitch)" Dos.0 says taunting Freckles.

Freckles responded by firing his gun turret hitting Dos.0's shields. "(Ow!)"

"Freckles, be careful!" Caboose called out, watching his pet advance towards Dos.0.

"Dammit!" Wash growled. "We need something to draw their fire!"

Sarge and Simmons peeked from behind the tank and swopped knowing glances.

"Simmons?" Sarge asked

"Shotgun!" Simmons replied

At once, Sarge climbed into the main cabin while Simmons took position behind the turret next to the cannon. Sarge then drove the tank in front of the Blue Base, right in the path of some Feds.

"'Tanks' for dropping by, dirtbags, but its high time you left!" Large hits the button, firing the cannon right over the Feds' heads.

"Still inverted, sir." Simmons pointed out.

"Right" Sarge lowered the cannon down a bit and fired it again, this time taking the soldiers out.

"Woohoo!" Simmons cheered "Yeah! Suck it… evil… soldier dudes!"

On a rocky spire, Locus observed the tank and frowned. "Huh…" He then pulled out a small pistol-like weapon and cloaked again.

Below him, a Warthog-Class jeep armed with a rocket launcher turret came barreling out of a tunnel and came to a stop behind three more Feds who uncloaked.

"Heavy artillery!" Felix warned

"What?" Tucker gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"They must be getting in through the caves!" Wash realized.

As the blues retreated back, Sarge turned the tank's cannon and fired, but the shot went wide and the Warthog's gunner turned the turret towards him. "Ruh-roh!"

But before the gunner could fire, a glowing cube landed right on the jeeps bonnet and with a flash of light, the Warthog vanished. The soldiers stared in amazement and looked around puzzled, when another cube landed next to them, dropping down right on top of their heads.

"Boosh!" Grif cheered from a hidden alcove. "Future cubes, bitches!"

Wash's eyes widen at the sight. "What was that?"

"Future cubes!" Donut replied. "The cubes of the future!"

"I still think they'd be better with grenades!" Sarge called out.

"Oh, kiss my ass!" Grif bellowed, before being driven back by the feds gunfire.

Wash was about to fire at the soldiers, when a missile shot past him and hit the cliff behind them. Caboose then gasped in horror. "Freckles!"

Wash turned and saw Freckles firing his gun at Dos.0, who was firing missiles back. "(Stop shooting me and let me kill you!)"

He fired another missile, hitting Freckles on the nose and making his shields flare wildly. **"SHIELDS CRITICAL."**

"We have to help him!" Caboose cried

Alright!" Wash replied. "Let's grab some explosives and-"

Donut held out a hand, stopping Wash in his tracks. "Wait. I know what to do." He then grabbed two future cubes and ran towards the battling robots.

"What the…" Wash shook his head. "Just cover him!"

At the moment, Dos.0 fired another missile and hit Freckles again, damaging his outer hull. **"SHIELDS FAILING."**

Sensing victory was at hand, Dos.0 stomped closer to the wounded Mantis. "(You should have joined me, Freckles. They would have bowed down to us as their Robot Overlords. But now…)" He raised his missile turret. "(You must be destroyed.)"

"Alright, that's enough!" A voice rang out.

Dos.0 turned his upper body around to see Donut standing behind him, aiming his magnum pistol towards him. "Don't make me hurt you."

Dos.0 gave a mechanical laugh. "You? Hurt _me_? I'd like to see you try… _Pinky_.)"

Donut narrowed his eyes. "(I'm not pink. _I'm lightish-red_.)"

"(Wait!)" Dos.0 took a step back. "(YOU SPEAK SPANISH?)"

"(Yes! Just not very well!)" With that, Donut took out a future cube and hurled it at Dos.0's feet.

"(SON OF A BITCH!)" Dos.0 yelled, moments before he was sucked into the light.

Donut turned and threw the cube towards the red base. It flew across the canyon and landed right in the middle of the minefield. Dos.0 barely emerged from the cube before setting off the mines and getting destroyed in a massive explosion.

As the smoke rose into the sky, Donut folded his arms and nodded. "(Say hello to Robot Satan, you teriyaki pencil circus!)"

"Seriously, he has an incredible arm." Tucker breathed

"Okay, it wasn't a volcano," Grif called out "But I'm still taking credit for the idea!"

"INCOMING!" Sarge yelled out, reversing the tank back towards the Blue Base.

As Wash ran over to them, he could see the tank had taken some serious damage but Simmons was still firing the turret at approaching Feds. "Sarge, are you okay?"

"Having the time of my life!" Sarge whooped. "The tank's pretty beat up."

"They just keep coming!" Simmons cried

Just then, Locus decloaked behind a rock pillar, took aim with the pistol-thing and fired a cartridge out, hitting the side of the tank.

As the cartridge started flashing and beeping, Grif immediately recognized it as the one he'd hit Doc with back on the ship, but Felix gasped in alarm. "Get out of the tank!"

Both Sarge and Simmons leapt out and ran off after Wash as the beeping came faster and faster. Seconds later, KABOOOOOMMMM! The round exploded in a blaze of fire, destroying the tank.

"Dammit!" Wash shouted

"Holy shit, those things explode?!" Grif gasped.

The Donut came up to them. "Did you guys see me?"

"Yes, now put those skills of your to work and start tossing-" Wash paused to duck a sniper round. "-some grenades!"

"On it!" Donut ran into the base and onto the gravity lift, which took him up to the balcony. He then pulled out some frag grenades and started tossing them towards the Feds. "You get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb, and you get a bomb,. We all get bombs!"

Freckles came stomping over the Base, his body badly damaged from the battle with Dos.0. **"ENERGY LEVELS CRITICAL."**

"Guys, Freckles is in trouble!" Caboose called out "Uh, he looks tired."

"Fuck that! Tucker yelled "Hook him up to the ship. It's got plenty of power!"

"Oh, I can do that!" Simmons grabbed a cable, ran over to Freckles and climbed into his cabin. Once he'd plugged one end into the Mantis's cabin, he jumped out and ran into the base, trailing the cable behind him.

"Felix, where's that back-up?" Wash yelled

"I don't know!" Felix raised his hard-light shield deflecting a sniper round and then he raised his DMR and fired at the Feds. "Fucking assholes!"

"Uh, I'm running out of cubes!" Grif called out.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Wash ordered. "We'll soon get Freckles back online."

Just then, Simmons poked his head out over the balcony. "Uh, Wash? That might be a problem!"

Wash growled in frustration then he got up and ran towards the base. "I'll be right back! Cover me!"

"Okay!" Tucker leapt behind the turret and opened fire on the approaching Feds. "SUCK MY BAAAAALLLSSSS!"

Inside, Wash ran into the computer room where Simmons was waiting. "I hooked up Freckles, but for some reason, he's not getting any power!"

"What do you mean?" Wash snapped "We should have plenty!"

"I know, but it's all being diverted somewhere else! I don't know what it could be."

"Well where's it all going?"

Simmons typed quickly on the computer and then frowned. "Red Base?"

"Uh oh." Donut came into the room, looking very nervous. "I, uh, think I know what it might be."

At that very moment, at the Red Base, the computer's download progress bar did another cluck over to shot it was 57% complete.

Back at Blue, Base Wash grabbed Donut by the chest-plate and pulled him forward. "Downloading a picture on Basebook is draining our entire power supply!?"

"It's a very high-quality picture." Donut replied

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!" Wash roared

"We've gotta cancel the download!" Simmons yelled

"But we're pinned down," Donut cried, pulling out of Wash's grip "How are we supposed to-"

Suddenly one of the grenades on Donut's back exploded and with a cry of pain, he was thrown to the floor.

"DONUT!" Both Wash and Simmons screamed.

Wash looked out and just spotted Locus as he switched on his cloak. He realized that Locus must have shot the grenade with a sniper round and set it off. Wash knelt next to the motionless Donut. The pink private's shoulder was scorched black, and his head was lolled to the side.

"Is he dead?" Simmons breathed, on the verge of tears.

Wash put his hand on Donut's neck to feel for a pulse. "No, but he's unconscious."

Simmons sighed in relief. "Good, because I did not want to go through that shit again."

"Felix, we're a man down!" Wash yelled out the window. "Where is that back-up?"

"They should be here in a few minutes." Felix replied

Tucker looked up from the turret as Wash yelled back "We don't have a few minutes! If we can't get Freckles online, we don't stand a chance!"

"Such bullshit…" Tucker turned back towards the canyon and as he did, he suddenly remembered the words he and Wash had exchanged while he'd been training.

_"Why do we have to train so much?" "I'm trying to help you!" "Help us with what? Defending against attack? No one is going to attack us!" "You never know if someone, or something, will attack."_

Tucker's eyes widen at that last thought. It was all so clear now, Wash wasn't paranoid at all, and someone _was_ attacking them now! He suddenly felt guilty about berating his leader making him run those drills, but at the same time, he knew that the fate of the Reds and Blues rested with him.

His face set into a determined look as he grabbed his discarded rifle while his swords was still on his hop before he charged off into the canyon.

"Hey!" Grif yelled "Where are you going?"

Wash looked up and gasped. "Tucker!"

But the aqua soldier ignored him as he darted through the canyon. As he ran, he could feel a strength in his legs he never knew he had.

Two Feds poked their heads out from cover, but Tucker barely paused as he pulled out his rifle and shot them in the head. "Boosh!"

A row of mines blocked his way ahead and another soldier armed with a minigun stepped out from behind a rock and ready to stop him in his tracks. But instead, Tucker put on a burst of speed and jumped right over the mines and over the soldier. Before the Fed could react, Tucker raised his rifle and fired at the mines, setting them off and taking out the soldier. "Boo-ya!"

As he reached the base, a Fed appeared at the doorway but Tucker drew out his sword, switched it on and cut down the soldier. "And swish!"

He then ran into the computer room and approached the screen, still showing the picture downloading. "Fuck you, Basebook!" And with a swing of his sword, the computer was destroyed.

Back at Blue Base, the Computer there flashed two new messages: Recharging in progress… Project: Travel activating…

"He did it! Simmons cheered focusing on the recharge "We're getting powered!"

Below them, Freckles slowly raised his head. **"Charging."**

At Red Base, Tucker had stepped outside when he heard a click behind his head. "Freeze!"

Tucker whirled around to see that a Fed had crept up behind him and was now aiming a rifle at his head. "Oh crap!"

"You and your friends have caused us a lot of trouble," The Fed sneered. "Now lay down your weapon-" Suddenly a shot rang out and the Fed let out a gasp and fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" Tucker turned again and spotted a suit of brown armor stepping into the room, holding a pistol out.

"Pendejo" The person retorted in Spanish.

"Dos.0?" Tucker gasped.

"(No, idiot." The soldier retorted.

Tucker recognized the voice at once. "Lopez! That was fucking awesome! Where'd you get that body?"

Lopez bowed his head slightly. "(I took it from an annoying moron.)"

"I don't know what you just said, but that's great," Tucker beamed, patting Lopez's shoulder. "Now let's get out of here!"

As Lopez followed Tucker back to Blue Base, he gave a derisive snort. "(Psh. 'Dos.0.' I'm Lopez the Heavy. Bitch.)"

Back at Blue Base, Freckles slowly got to his feet. **"SHIELDS AT TWENTY FIVE PERCENT."**

With Freckles being recharged, the Reds and Blues spirits rose just as high.

"Sarge climbed onto the top of a box and fired his shotgun, taking some encroaching Feds. "Ha! Take that, you seemingly infinite number of soldiers!"

"Yeah!" Grif cheered as he, Simmons, and even Caboose surprisingly shot down some soldiers. "How's it fee to get your asses kicked by a bunch of losers?... Wait."

"Everyone together!" Wash yelled from the balcony." We can do this!"

But in the corner, Locus had uncloaked and was aiming a powerful railgun right at the group. "No. You can't."

Inside the Blue Base the computer the message that said: Project Travel engage…

The entire canyon shook and everyone lost their footing including Locus who fell onto his back firing his weapon into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Grif asked getting up.

Wash held the wall for support before he looked at the computer seeing Project Travel. A flash catches his attention and he turns to see a portal open.

"Project Travel? I heard that it was in the experimental stage but I didn't expect it to be on the ship." Wash muttered before looking outside.

"Everyone get in here I have a way out! Felix call your friends and tell them that we have a way out of the canyon and we're taking it!"

Felix nods his head before he shoots a Fed in the face before he and Wash pick Donut up since he was unconscious.

The Reds and Blues run into the building which was where Freckles was being recharged.

"Everyone this is likely the only way out so it's either this or we continue fighting the Feds!" Wash shouted over the gunfire.

Tucker arrives with Lopez and the group aims their weapons at him.

"Woah wait guys its Lopez!" Tucker yelled getting in between the group and Lopez.

They hear an explosion and they turn to see another Warthog come through.

"Well what do you guys think? Portal?... Or Feds?" Wash asked gesturing the two.

"Portal!" Everyone automatically shouted.

"Alright on three we all run through and Freckles you're coming with us." Wash said to the Mantis which stood up with little effort.

**"SHIELDS AT FORTY SEVEN PERCENT."** The robot says before it stood in front of the group.

"Alright, one… two… three!" Wash shouted before they all ran through the portal unknowingly that when they did it overloaded the power supply of the crash site causing it to explode in a nuclear-like explosion killing all the Feds and Locus leaving the entire Canyon barren of life while somewhere else the Blood Gulchers, Washington, Freckles, and Felix have an adventure that will be in front of them.

**That was the preview and just so you know it shall remain... Now here is the current rating for which Gundam it will be.**

**Gundam SEED: 13 (first)**

**Gundam UC: 9 (third)**

**Gundam Wing: 7 (last)**

**or Gundam 00: 12 (second)**

**Well that is the update so keep the reviews and PM's coming and remember that t****his will last until May 30th 2014 where the final scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	5. Update 2

**Hello again and this is an update for the Red vs blue and Gundam crossover. While I was looking at my reviews and PM's i found that a lot of people are asking if the Blood Gulch crew were going to have a ship to use for travel and I am receiving a lot of these requests so I'll just put up ships from the Halo verse since that is what the Red vs. Blue series is based from. This is a list of ships that they will use.**

**Strident-class heavy frigate (Halo 4)**

**Paris-class heavy frigate (Halo Reach and RvB season 10 used by Project Freelancer)**

**UNSC Destroyer (Halo series but also seen in RvB season 10 used by the Insurrection)**

**Which ship do you choose the Reds and blues should use and if should pilot mobile suits please tell me and here is also the score.**

**Gundam SEED: 18 (first)**

**Gundam UC: 11 (last)**

**Gundam Wing: 13 (third)**

**or Gundam 00: 16 (second)**

**Well that is the update so keep the reviews and PM's coming and remember that t****his will last until May 30th 2014 where the final scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again and this is an update for the Red vs blue and Gundam crossover. This is just an update for the list but also I will have a list to see if they should be able to pilot mobile suits before the first episodes of the series so that they would be able to control them (Minus Caboose because HE'S A FREAKING IDIOT.**

**Pilot mobile suits: **

**Not pilot mobile suits: **

* * *

**This one is to ask which model mobile suits they should control in which of the Gundam universes they appear in at the beginning of the series (The first episodes).**

**Gundam SEED**

**GINN: **

**CGUE:**

**Astray: **

**Gundam: **

* * *

**Gundam 00**

**Flag: **

**Tieren: **

**Enact: **

**Gundam: **

* * *

**Gundam Wing**

**Leo: **

**Aries: **

**Gundam: **

* * *

**Gundam UC**

**Zaku: **

**Gouf: **

**Gundam: **

* * *

**This is the number of people who choose which class of vessel the reds and blues will be on.**

**Strident-class heavy frigate (Halo 4): 2**

**Paris-class heavy frigate (Halo Reach and RvB season 10 used by Project Freelancer): 4**

**UNSC Destroyer (Halo series but also seen in RvB season 10 used by the Insurrection): 1**

**Which ship do you choose the Reds and blues should use and if should pilot mobile suits please tell me and here is also the score.**

**Gundam SEED: 19 (first)**

**Gundam UC: 12 (last)**

**Gundam Wing: 14 (third)**

**or Gundam 00: 17 (second)**

**Well that is the update so keep the reviews and PM's coming and remember that t****his will last until May 30th 2014 where the final scores will be published on which of the Gundams have been chosen.**


	7. News

**Hello again and this is an update for the Red vs blue and Gundam crossover. Due to some demands the story will be uploaded instead of the 30th it will be uploaded on the 24th. Also the votes will end in one hour where I will have the scores up. And where I am right now it says 1: 38 PM so when its 2:38 PM you will see what you voted on.**


	8. Vote end

**Alright everyone the moment you've all be waiting for! The score for the Red vs. Blue Gundam crossover. Right now we shall start with the should and shouldn't pilot vote.**

**And the score is.**

**Pilot mobile suits: 9**

**Not pilot mobile suits: 3**

**It seems they will pilot mobile suits but due to some requests I won't have Lopez pilot a mobile suit just yet because at the moment... he's a mechanic. And also he will be able to make mobile suits quickly because remember Red vs. Blue Relocated? He was able to make an underground simulation room in two minutes... How much time do you think it would take for him to make, upgrade, or fix a mobile suit?**

**Next the votes on different mobile suit models and here it is**

**Gundam SEED**

**GINN: 2**

**CGUE: 3**

**Astray: 6**

**Gundam: 6**

**It seems we have a tie for the Astray and Gundams but do not worry because I believe I have an idea for that and before you say anything it was because of PM's and remember that I said that if anyone tried to persuade me then it would just go as a point.**

* * *

**Gundam 00**

**Flag: 4**

**Tieren: 0**

**Enact: 0**

**Gundam: 1**

**I can understand this one because a lot of people don't like the Enacts and the GN drives take years to make so I can understand this one though lets not forget about Lopez.**

* * *

**Gundam Wing**

**Leo: 0**

**Aries: 0**

**Gundam: 0**

**This one I don't know what to say.**

* * *

**Gundam UC**

**Zaku: 0**

**Gouf: 2**

**Gundam: 1**

**Well beggers can't be choosers.**

**Next we have the ship request and the votes are in on which class of Halo vessel the Reds and Blues will use.**

**Strident-class heavy frigate (Halo 4): 2**

**Paris-class heavy frigate (Halo Reach and RvB season 10 used by Project Freelancer): 4**

**UNSC Destroyer (Halo series but also seen in RvB season 10 used by the Insurrection): 1**

**And it seems the Paris-class heavy frigate wins this one though to the viewers here is a guess on what ship it is... Invention.**

**Alright now it is time to see what Gundam series was chosen for the Red vs. Blue Gundam crossover! Here is the score.**

**Gundam UC: 15**

**It's not this one.**

**Gundam Wing: 16**

**Not this one either.**

**And now the moment you've been waiting for. The winner is...**

**Gundam SEED: 23**

**Gundam 00: 20**

**The winner is Gundam SEED. Alright people remember that I go with the scores not the requests and right now I shall get to working on the story.**

**Note there will be openings for the series though it won't happen until the second chapter due to length of first.**

**Thank you for your votes and Ja ne**


	9. Last minute update

**People this is a last minute notice for Red vs. Blue Gundam crossover.**

**Due to some requests from both PM's and reviews I will have a few members of the reds and blues pilot a Gundam but the question will be who the pilots will be.**

**Also please stop both reviews and PM's until the chapters are out and I have been working for the last 32 hours into making the stories so please stop until then.**

**Also there will be openings for it like many others but the first one will be the first opening of Gundam SEED.**


End file.
